


Waters Soft Caress

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After seeing Sorey talking privately with Lailah, Mikleo gets the wrong idea about the Shepherd's relationship with the Fire Seraph.





	Waters Soft Caress

“ _Hey, Gramps? Is Sorey okay? He's been making these strange noises at night.”_ Mikleo sat down by the bank of a river, as a memory floated through his mind.

 

He couldn't remember how old he had been, only that he had been between child and man, too old for one, but not quite old enough for the other.

 

“ _Mikleo, sit. As you know, Sorey is human, not a Seraph like you or I. As a human he has needs that you do not. Sexual needs.”_

 

“ _Sexual?” The young Mikleo frowned. “What does that mean?”_

 

“ _Humans reproduce by a man and a woman joining their bodies together, creating a baby inside the woman, and they call the act of joining sex. Sexual needs are those related to that urge to reproduce, which I hear is also quite pleasant for humans.”_

 

“ _So he's just... what?” Mikleo frowned, not quite following what Zenrus was saying._

 

“ _Young human males relieve those urges by massaging their penis with their hands at night. That is what you have been hearing Sorey do, why he makes those odd sounds. It is normal and nothing for you to worry about. However...” Here Zenrus broke off, studying the young water Seraph intently._

 

“ _However?”_

 

“ _Seraphim do not normally have sexual urges, however we are capable of feeling them. If a human bonds closely enough with a Seraph, it is possible for that human to awaken the Seraph to feel desire. I have never had that happen, nor has anyone else here in Elysia. You, however, are closer than a brother to Sorey. It is possible that the changes he's going through; I believe humans call it puberty; and his sexual awakening could have that effect on you. Have you been feeling strange?”_

 

_Mikleo nodded, even as his cheeks flamed. “I suspected as much. Do not fight what you are feeling. I will now tell you what I told Sorey when he came to me with concerns regarding his sexual awakening; do not concern yourself with trivial details, gender for instance. If you desire someone, and they desire you in return, that is enough. Affection and trust are the only things you need to concern yourself with when building a romantic relationship.”_

 

“ _But Sorey is my brother.”_

 

“ _Not by blood. You are Seraphim. He is human. Human taboos do not concern you. However, be careful. Love between human and Seraph can never be eternal.”_

 

“Gramps, is this what you were warning me of? Did you know that Sorey would leave me for a girl the first chance he got?” Mikleo hugged his knees to his chest as tears flowed freely down pale cheeks.

 

“Hey, there you are.” Sorey plopped himself down beside his friend, unaware for the moment that Mikleo was crying. “I got our Gels restocked... hey, whoa whats wrong?” He reached out a hand, only to have it swatted away.

 

“How long have you been playing with me?”

 

“Playing with you? I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Don't lie! Sorey, don't lie to me! I saw you with Lailah! You looked so cozy with your arm around her!"

 

Sorey paled visibly. “Mikleo, you-”

 

“Weren't supposed to see that? What, were you going to wait and tell me when Lailah was busy preparing the rites to grant a human and a Seraph a child? Were you planning to keep seeing me on the side, hoping I'd never find out?”

 

“Humans and Seraphim can have children? Wait, no that's not what's important right now. Mikleo, you have it all wrong. I'm not involved with Lailah. I was asking her for advice.”

 

“ _Sorey, are you awake?”_ Another memory drifted unwanted through Mikleo's mind.

 

“ _Yeah, Mik. Who can sleep with you talking?”_

 

“ _I told you not to call me that!”_

 

“ _Sorry, Mikleo. Did you need something.”_

 

“ _Gramps told me what you do at night and... Can I help?”_

 

“ _Help?”_

 

“ _Can I massage your... Uh, you know.” His entire body felt strange, almost like he was floating and yet he could feel the bed underneath him. The bed he had shared with Sorey since they were little._

 

“ _Mikleo are you feeling sick? You look feverish.” The bed dipped and swayed as Sorey moved closer to his friend, close enough to place a hand on Mikleo's forehead._

 

“ _I want you to touch me.” The words came unbidden from his lips._

 

“ _Touch you where?”_

_  
“Here.” He guided Sorey's hand to the pulsing heat between his legs, and they spent the night exploring each other._

 

 _Only we never had sex._ Mikleo chased the memory away as he pulled away from Sorey for the first time. _We never made our bodies one. I know how its done, between two men. I found that out when I discovered that two men can never have a child. Sorey... he'd want children. And for that I'm useless._

 

“Do you desire children?” Sorey froze even as he reached to keep Mikleo from falling into the river. An unnecessary concern as Mikleo was a water Seraph and therefore could not drown and swam like a fish.

 

“Where did that come from?”

 

“Is that why you chose Lailah over me? Because she can give you a child when I cannot?”

 

“I do not desire Lailah. I went to her for advice on how to know if... if someone likes me back. How to tell someone how I feel...”

 

“So there is someone else! If its not Lailah then who? Rose? Edna?” Hectic points of red only highlighted how pale Mikleo had become even as he raged like a storm at sea.

 

“No that came out wrong! It has always only been you! I think I'm in love with you Mikleo and I wanted to know the right way to ask if you feel the same way.”

 

“Huh?” His rage popped like a balloon meeting a sharp needle. “What?”

 

“Its always been you. I know you... never wanted to take the last step unless it was for love but...” Sorey could not look at him.

 

“You never asked.”

 

“I was going to, once, but I found you crying over a depiction of how it works between men and decided not to. Not if you were that against the idea.” Sorey pulled his friend into his arms, wiping away the last of the tears.

 

“Huh?” Mikleo looked up at Sorey.

 

“I understand, and I won't leave you just because you don't want sex.”

 

“I was crying because I found out two men cannot have children together.”

 

It was Sorey's turn to blink in confusion.

 

“I want to have sex with you. I want it more than anything. But Gramps told me to be careful if I gave my heart to a human, he said that love between humans and Seraphim cannot be eternal so I thought that a child might bridge that gap. However, the rituals require a man and a woman and will not work with two men. That's why I was crying.”

 

“A human and a Seraph can have a child?”

 

“Yes, however it requires a specific ritual and special Seraphic arts; also, the child is always a Seraph. The ritual can also be performed between two Seraphs, although that is extremely rare, seeing as Seraphim do not have sexual desires unless awoken to them by a human. The only Seraphim I know of who are the children of two Seraphs are Edna and her brother, Eizen.”

 

Sorey sighed softly into Mikleo's hair. “I wish I could have met him, before he went Dragon on us. Zaveid knew him before he turned, maybe even know why he turned, but besides Edna herself he seems to be the only one left who remembers Eizen as he was before he turned into a Dragon.”

 

“Hey, how did you know where to find me?” Mikleo shifted until he was as comfortable as he could get, sitting in a tented lap as he was.

 

“Whenever you want to be alone, you seek out a body of water, so it's not hard to find you.” Soft lips brushed against his cheek.

 

“When was the last time we touched each other?”

 

“Hmm? Not since before I became the Shepherd.” Sorey's answer was quiet. “We haven't been truly alone in months. First Alisha was traveling with us, then Lailah joined up, and I usually have at least one Seraph resting inside me. I don't know how much they can feel or sense but I don't want to find out that way.” He kissed Mikleo softly. “Tonight, I'll see if Edna and Lailah would mind sharing a room with Rose, and I'll talk to Zaveid about us having some alone time. He was the first person I went to for advice about how to say I love you to you and so he knows about us.”

 

“You want to have sex tonight?”

 

“I've wanted to have sex with you since that first night when you had me touch you.”

 

“Take me back to the inn.” Mikleo stood gracefully and reached out a hand to help Sorey to his feet.

 

“But!”

 

“Just pull your Shepherd's robe around you and no one will notice!” Now that he knew that Sorey wanted him as badly as he wanted Sorey, Mikleo was getting impatient, unwilling to wait any longer.

 

“Wow, you never get worked up like this over anything that isn't a ruin.”

 

“Only you can get me worked up. You're the reason I'm a ruin nut to begin with!” Mikleo laughed as he started walking. “I'll race you to the inn!”

 

“You're on!” Sorey took off after his lover, but even with Mikleo's head start, Sorey's longer legs allowed him to win.

 

“Oh, hey Shepherd and Mik-boy.” Zaveid winked at them. “Did you two have a chance to talk?”

 

“Yes, we did and... and we would like the room to ourselves tonight."

 

“Ah yeah I thought as much. Don't worry, I found another place to crash. I'm fine with this as long as you are both happy, but man do I not want to hear any details.” Zaveid waved over his shoulder as he walked off.

 

“Sorey...” Mikleo felt heat flood his cheeks.

 

“Its no ones business but our own. I mean we will have to tell our friends we're together, but they don't need to know any of the specifics.”

 

“I'm glad you agree.” Mikleo kissed Sorey as the door to their room closed behind him.

 

The kisses deepened as Sorey threw him gently onto the bed, his hands already working open the clasps holding Mikleo's clothes together.

 

As each item was removed, Sorey kissed and nipped his way down the Seraphs body. “Are you growing more sensitive?”

 

Mikleo shrugged languidly, even as he softly panted out Sorey's name, not really listening to what his lover was saying, nor did Sorey care much as he was loving how easily Mikleo responded to his every caress.

 

Stretching out his body catlike as Sorey kissed the flat planes of his stomach, Mikleo felt his fingers brush against a glass bottle. “What's that?”

 

“Huh? Let me see.” Sorey lifted the vial from the bed, uncovering a note. “This might come in useful if you want to break in Mikey's virgin ass tonight. Signed, Zaveid.” Sorey sighed. “It seems to be some type of oil.”

 

“Men... don't get wet. He's right, doing that dry could hurt me.” Mikleo looked away, unwilling to meet Sorey's eyes.

 

“I wasn't worried about you; you can control water. I'm sure...”

 

“Water doesn't work, I've tried it. I can't... keep it up...” Mikleo thought his head would explode from all the blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess channeling does require your full attention.” Sorey did not ask how Mikleo had found that fact out, and he had a pretty good guess anyway.

 

“How do you want me?”

 

“Roll over and lift up your hips.” The oil was cold as it hit his skin, but Mikleo didn't complain, in fact he barely felt the chill before fingers pushed the oil inside, delving deep as they stretched and explored him. It was both like and not like his feeble attempts to finger himself, and he found himself wishing that the experience would never end.

 

It did, of course, as Sorey pulled his fingers out again. “I want to see your face.”

 

Mikleo willingly rolled onto his back, lifting his legs up as Sorey grasped his thighs, and thrust inside him.

 

Three thrust later, it was over. “Is that...?”

 

“No! I mean...?” Sorey buried his face into his pillow in embarrassment. “That can't be...?”

 

“M-maybe we should try it again?”

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Swallowing hard, Sorey climbed on top of his lover once more.

 

The second time was different, and the pleasure built slowly inside them with each thrust, and he managed to last a whole five minutes before exploding. This time, Mikleo was able to cum along with Sorey.

 

“Yeah that was better.”

 

“I think I just need practice.” Sorey kissed him sleepily. “But I can't do any more tonight.”

 

“Sleep, it has been a long day.” Then just as Sorey was drifting off, Mikleo pressed his lips softly against his friends and whispered; “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
